


Intemporal Tickling

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Other, Tentacles, Tickling, commission, tickle, tickle fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A YCH Auction Winner from Furaffinity.When Star the Jackalope goes camping in the woods, he doesn't anticipate that it will be the last bit of freedom he experiences before he's caught in the hands of a beast that will never let him stop laughing again.





	Intemporal Tickling

When Star had decided to venture out on the camping trip, it had been with a fresh mind to get away from the hustle and bustle of the world and to enjoy the silence and serenity of a night under the stars. He had made sure he had everything for an overnight trip, pardoning a tent since the weather was supposed to be good and he was staying in a relatively safe natural park, with no sightings of any known dangerous wildlife for the last couple of decades. All he needed was his sleeping bag and a bit of peace and quiet to get settled in. The jackalope was convinced that the essentials, coupled with a camp fire and food to toast over it would just be what he needed to get in some prime relaxation away from his busy life.   
  
Though the hike out had been a little more strenuous than what he’d anticipated at first, as he found just the right spot on a bubbling stream with a clearing made almost like it was intended to be a spot to look up and view the stars at night, Star made quick work of setting up camp just before it started to get dark, making sure his sleeping bag was rolled out and secured next to the fire pit he’d built up from nearby rocks to keep the forest safe from any accidental spread of fire. He took every precaution, from leaving his food mostly up a tree and away from camp to ward off wildlife, to tying up a little string track to the main entrance to his camp with hanging bottles so any noise would either wake him up from something’s approach (or subsequently scare off anything that got too close that shouldn’t be.)  
  
By the time he’d finished roasting marshmellows on the fire and was ready to star watch for the night, he was tired enough to settle down across his sleeping bag and look up at the stars in all their glory. There as something immediately relaxing about the sight; the stars were far clearer in the wilds of the forest he’d chosen to camp in, as opposed to the dim sight from a city rooftop. He moved to open the shirt he’d worn out on the trip, just a simple button up that had gotten a little dirty in the effort of getting the fire started and stoked. He closed his eyes for just a moment, on the verge of dozing off—and the minute he did, the creature that had been watching him for the last several hours moved in.  
  
It was hard to tell where the beast began and ended. There seemed to be no discernable main ‘body’ to the monster, surely a demon of some sort, though he was constantly made of a mass of moving parts. Whether the tentacles went back to a main source or a core was hard to tell, because the minute one would get a good look at it, there were more tentacles already moving en masse around where the original tentacle might originate from. Oddly enough, there were different ends and different tips to each tentacle. Some broke off into smaller, wriggling variants of itself, while others continued on to a normal octopus-like tip. There were a few that seemed to end in a strange, translucent little film not unlike the edges of a feather, but each were also glistening with a slick, strange fluid that left a trail along the ground as it wriggled towards its prey. Because Star had been active for so much of the afternoon, it had waited until the cool night air to move, sensing how the jackalope had finally stopped moving. Despite the girth of the pulsing mass of tentacles, it was surprisingly silent as it dragged itself along the ground. In fact, with a surprising stealth, the creature was already practically on top of Star before he even noticed that he wasn’t alone. The skin under his fur crawled with a sudden need for self preservation, and his eyes opened just in time for him to see the mass of tentacles looming over him.   
  
The minute he opened his mouth to somewhat shout for help—even if there was no one around for miles  to be able to answer that call—the tentacles surged forward to shove through his mouth, stifling his tongue with the thick liquid that it excreted. It was only to silence him momentarily, to keep him from shouting too loudly as the creature immediately got to work, pressing the weight of the mass of tentacles down on him. It’s almost an effortless attempt to restrain the jackalope, despite Star’s struggling to try and get the upper hand. The tentacles surged around him, two of the featureless ones twining and wrapping around each wrist until the weight of them pinned them down. Two identical ones slunk down, betraying that the true size of the tentacle demon was far larger than one could anticipate from just a singular view—it stretched the full length of Star’s body and then some, the every pulsing and writhing form of tentacles never ceasing in his movement long enough to truly measure the length of.   
  
All he could see was the moving mass of wriggling, vine-like limbs barely lit up by the light of the moon and the flickering glow of his campfire, but it was enough to instill a heart-racing fear that pumped through him, making him go limb. Maybe if he pretended to be dead, the creature would release him—but that only made it far too easy for the creature to quickly grip tentacles into his clothing, ripping his last layer of protective covering from him. Surely it would rip him apart next or worse, he was convinced, but he could only squirm awkwardly once more as the powerful tentacles lifted him into the air, and then slowly… began to explore his body. The multiple-feeler tips started at his calves and then down to the ankles of his legs, before moving down the long path over where its own tentacles were restraining him, and when the six micro-tentacles at the tip of the feeling tentacles began to brush down over his paw toes. He went shock-straight, before his muffled laughs began against the creature’s tentacle over his mouth. Before he could help it, his chest was heaving with the sound of stifled laughter, and curiously, the tentacle beast pulled back enough so that the noise could feely echo through the empty woods around them. It seemed that his short laughs were thriving it full of some kind of arcane, dark energy, considering the feelers wriggled down against the pads of his feet, making him howl with both delight and terror as he wriggled anew in the beast’s grasp.   
  
The tentacles moved in a thriving variety of squirms and undulating motions that had just the tips of the feelers working against his feet, trailing all the way from the curve of his toes to his very heel, but they found the best reaction came from when they dragged and wiggled against the very middle of the paw of his feet. Star was soon breathless, his green eyes wide as tears formed in the corners of them from the exertion of his laughter. It was hard to not let his short, fluffy tail wriggle wildly at the way his legs jerked from the ticklish sensation beginning to drive him wild.  
  
“Please!!” Star gasped, now that his mouth was free. He barely managed to get the words out between his laughter and the breathlessness that it caused. His lungs were already starting to burn. “No, please, it tickles-!”   
  
The beast seemed to have no common understanding of what he was begging for, though. Even if it did, it was doubtful that it would stop the tickling motions that it seemed to be thriving off of for the time being, and the tears started to roll freely from Star’s eyes. Not content with just exploring the poor jackalope’s feet, the tentacles began to explore further, with some of the soft, frilled tentacles moving up to his head, where they pushed aside his hair to explore the sensitive spot behind his floppy ears, brushing barely against the skin behind said ears, and then downwards.  
  
“Nooo!” Star’s helpless cry echoed out in a tone not unlike a squeal, and he did his best to flinch as the tentacles went further down to tease along the sensitive curve of his neck, tilting his head however he could to try and flinch up and block the creature’s access. In response to this, the beast sent out another tentacle, one that wrapped firmly around his forehead to keep him from moving any further than he already had. His protests further were silenced—but not by the tentacle against his mouth again, but from the sensation of his neck being tickled in an entirely different fashion than his feet, which were still at the creature’s (lack of) mercy. The feather-like brushes of the frilled tentacle felt much more intensive against his soft fur than the micro-tentacles did at the paws of his feet, and he was laughing so hard that his breaths were forced to come in sharp, almost wheezing inhales. The frills ran gingerly down his neck to his collarbone, exploring the expanse of his throat and the sensitive skin underlying the fur there. The slender jackalope’s rib cage was expanding and falling rapidly now as he struggled to breathe in, just to immediately lose it all in laughter right afterwards.  Whenever he would try to flinch or pull away from one aspect of the tickling, whether it was his feet or his neck, the merciless tentacles would pick up their pace in the opposite side of his body, leaving his laughing and weak in response until he managed any strength to make another attempt.   
  
No matter how much he struggled or tried to fight for freedom, it was in vain—and the creature continued to have its way with thriving off of Star’s laughter for what felt like hours. As much as he was sure he should be getting raw from the constant friction on his paws and neck, the solution the creature let off seemed to heal and sooth any agitation to his body before it could even be caused.  
  
Finally, when it seemed that he might be getting too tired from the aggressive treatment to both his neck and feet, his laughing getting slowly more exhausted and strained, the beast began to squirm and move again. The same tentacles were brought to his mouth, but this time they left plenty of the strange, thick fluid that the beast seemed to produce naturally on his tongue. To Star’s shock and partially his horror, he found the strange substance seemed to vitalize him, giving him every bit of energy back that he’d lost in the process of being tickled so far. It was to his mounting apprehension that he realized that the monster was _fueling_ this terrible tickling, keeping him from wearing out too quickly or being able to get used to the sensation of being tickled constantly. As the tentacle left his mouth, he sputtered, trying to figure out just what the creature was playing at—though it was far too late to question it, since the tickling resumed without any hesitation from the tentacle’s behalf.   
  
Now that his vigor was renewed and his laughter was forced to higher pitches, nearly becoming hysterical. Still, it didn’t seem to be enough for the monster, not yet, and a few of the narrower tentacles finally move to surround him again, but instead of wrapping around his waist or any more of his limbs, they settle into dragging their way up and down his thigh, wriggling when he squeals from a little pressure behind his knees and at the bends of his elbow. At this point, the sensation was covering so much of him that it almost became maddening—and then a few of the tentacles with the micro-tips splitting off into six or more smaller little wriggling appendages moved to his hips, exploring the less ticklish areas there, before moving upwards. When they made it to his sides, his back arched against the vines, bending him forwards as he tried to maneuver his waist away from the wriggling tentacles. The beast, noticing this sudden increase in laughter and tone even from someone who had thought he was on the edge of being exhausted just moments before, continued along this trail.   
  
More and more tentacles seemed to be joining the fray, with ones now exploring up the ticklish, exposed sides that he couldn’t hide with his limbs bound, brushing along his inner armpit while a fresh set worked their way teasingly across the front of his stomach. The force of Star’s laughter was making his stomach muscles tense and untense until they were nearly sore, but by now the creature had been tormenting him for so long that in the distance, the sun was beginning to rise. The creature nearly recoiled at the bright rays washing across the campsite, flinching away from the warmth of sunlight—and Star thought that for a moment that he had finally been saved, that he would be able to escape the creature’s grasp.  
  
Just as it seemed the tickling would pause, that the beast would retreat into the shadows and leave him be, he felt the tentacles grip tighter around him, and it was dragging Star _with it_ down through the shadows of a nearby bush. Suddenly, there was blackness: the bushes and foliage had hidden the portal from which the creature had crept, and the shadowy realm around him left Star no chance or idea to even fathom where he’d wound up at. Just as quickly as the tickling had stopped in favor of the beast escaping the sunlight, it began anew, with fresh tentacles working their way across his fur and with another dose of the rejuvenating, stamina-increasing goo sliding down Star’s throat, despite any attempt he might have made to force it out.   
  
All at once the tentacles surrounded every inch of him again, and he was bound just as tightly as before, with another one now freshly wrapped around his waist to keep him from arching or squirming away from the plethora of feather-like and miniature tentacles that were running circles and mysterious patterns across his exposed ribcage, his stomach, his sides, and his armpits once more. Star had never imagined that most of his body was ticklish, but at that point he couldn’t be sure that the strange substance that the monster was feeding him wasn’t making him all the more sensitive to the roaming tentacles, either.   
  
The creature had dragged him back to the domain of shadows, where his laughs would echo for eternity, powering the tentacle’s strange energy off of the sound of his laughter alone.


End file.
